1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the user-related answering of customer inquiries in data networks. In desktop operation this is already possible by the fact that many websites work with so-called cookies, i.e. a file for temporary archiving of information, which as the case may be permit inferences about the user. Hereby, however, only indirect conclusions about the person of the user are possible, for example by the evaluation of the behavior of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A comparable technology exists in the so-called mobile Internet, which is used by the customers via mobile radio end devices, i.e. especially by smartphones, and which if used at all, is available to only a very limited extent. Although data about the user are usually in the possession of the mobile radio provider, the transmittal or processing of these data is not permissible for reasons of data protection. A transmittal of these data is then possible if the transmittal of these data takes place in exclusively anonymized form and an access to the clear text data of the user is not possible under any circumstances.